Bunnies fun
by blazergod200
Summary: bunnie wants some fun too


Bunnie s Fun

By

Gavin Alhaus

This is a Sonic tale, the naughty kind. All Characters are based on characters created by  
Service and Games (SEGA) Inc. and on

characters created by Archie Comic Publications, Inc. Any other original characters not  
owned by the above mentioned companies are property of the author, me.

This is NOT intended to be viewed by anyone who is under the legal age for viewing

sexually explicit materials  
in their location, this means you. Your not fooling anyone.

Author's note: Welcome back freinds to Naughty Knothole. This is the second tale of  
the series. Did I say series? Guess I ll have to do more now:) I added a bit more this  
time, throwing in Tails. Once again, if there is any other plot line you find in this story  
other than the obvious one, sex, then I did a great job writing this.

And here we go...

It was another morning, like many other. Bunnie had just gotten out of the  
shower, strolling nude across the room when she caught sight of somefur looking in. She  
headed out of sight and slipped on a robe, quietly opening the door and sneaking up on  
her visitor. Tails gasped as he watched Bunnie stroll across the room, she was beautiful!  
He rubbed his swelling sheath as he watched her firm large C-cups bounce lighlty as she  
headed out of sight. He groaned, wanting to stay there and relieve his need, but was  
afraid of being caught doing that. Bunnie saw it was Tails peaking in the window of the  
hut she and Sally now shared! Bunnie slipped up quietly and gently tapped him on the  
shoulder, Tails froze, slowly looking over his shoulder and seeing Bunnie in her robe  
standing there! All he could do was start stuttering.  
I...I...I...I...  
She took him by the paw and lead him inside to scold him. She sat him down and began  
to tell him it wasn t right to peak into windows and invade a fur s privacy.  
I am very sorry, Aunt Bunnie, really. , Tails whispered, but he had to get out of  
there, his sheath wouldn t go down! Bunnie noticed his paws never left his lap.  
I know ya are sweety, but what in the world made ya decide to peak on me?  
Tails gulped.  
Um...well...I sort of have dreams about you and Aunt Sally alot, lately.  
Bunnie blinked.  
Would ya mind elaborating.  
O...okay. Um...these few few weeks, I began to have these dr. D. Dreams of  
you and Aunt Sally naked.  
Really?  
Un huh and really lately, of Hersey and the koala bear Barby.  
Go on sugar.  
At first, I didn t understand, but in the dreams I touched all of you and liked it, I  
often woke to find my thingie all hard and long. , Tails blushed brightly for a red fox.  
What would ya do then Tails? , Bunnie asked, smili I I...um...well...  
It s okay sugar, ya can tell me. , Bunnie smiled as she placed a paw on his paws,  
covering his swelling sheath. Tails gasped lightly as he felt his sheath swell fully, he  
would slid out soon!  
Okay...I would rub it till it sprayed a stick stuff and would get small again, it felt  
real good! , Tails blushed.  
Bunnie nodded, letting her robe slip a bit, letting Tails catch a glimpse of the swell of her  
right breast, he gasped and blushed.  
Sugarve yve ya ever used one of the terminals and looked up anything on ya lls  
dreams?  
Tails shook his head.  
Okay, tell ya Aunt Bunnie what ya know of sex.  
Tails turned a lovely beet red as he swallowed, his tip sliding out to press against his  
paws!  
Um...well...I...I sort of overheard some noise coming out of Aunt Sally s a Son Sonic s room and peaked in that night. I saw Sonic pushing his hard thingie into Aunt  
Sally s privates and she looked like she was really having fun!  
It is fun Tails, especially with somefur who cares for you, like Sonic does  
Sally. , Bunnie smiled and placed her paw on his.  
Tails managed to smile back, feeling his shaft slid out and try to harden under his paws.  
Bunnie couldn t help but notice this, she knew what to do, but she would go slowly with .

Sugarfur, is there any female ya have in mind to be ya lls first?  
Tails blush brightened!  
Um...well, I sort of...well...wanted...was hopeing wou would be my first, Aunt  
Bunnie.  
Bunnie blushed and smiled, kissing his cheek lightly.  
Are there any other females, other than the ones ya ll mentioned, ya had dreams  
of?  
He shook his head again. Bunnie smiled, pulling him into her arms and kissing him  
gently, fully. Tail s gasped, his tails sticking out like bristles! Bunnie felt his eager  
young body trembling with need, she let him lay back and quickly closed the curtains.  
She stood in front of him, his paws tented over his shaft, from the look of things, a nice  
one too. Bunnie let her robe slip to the floor, grinning as Tails gasped and groaned, he  
must be fully erect now! Tails couldn t believe it, Aunt Bunnie was nude in front of him  
and he was awake! She placed her paws on her metal hips, letting him take in the sights.  
Tails stared at her full firm large C-cups, with their hard little nipples, her trim body and  
what he yearned to see, her private area, a slim slit glistening with some sort of liquid.  
Do ya like what ya see?  
Un huh...  
Bunnie knelt between his legs, placing her paws on his.  
Let Aunt Bunnie see what ya are hiding there.  
Tails was unsure, but wanted to be with her, he let her move his paws out of the way, she  
gasped at the sight of his very hard 5 inch foxhood.  
My, my, you are a big fox arn t ya?  
Tails blushed and nodded. Bunnie slipped her soft furred paw around the shaft and began  
to gently stroke the length. Tails shivered and moaned in pleasure as the soft furred paw  
slid up and down his trembling hot shaft, digging his fingers into the couch. He spread  
his legs, like he did when he rubbed himself, pushing up lightly against the soft paw,  
thrusting abit. Bunnie smiled and leaned down to him him, feeling his tongue twitch as  
her tongue caressed it, he was soo sweet and eager. Tails opened his eyes, panting and  
looking at Bunnie.  
Aunt Bunnie...  
Yes sugarfox?  
Can I touch you...on your...  
Bunnie smiled as he trailed off, she guided his trembling paws to her breasts, feeling him  
shyly touched them, his fingers ghosting across her mounds. Bunnie let out a soft moan,  
Tails pulled his paws back.  
No sugarfox, it s okay, ya were doing great!  
Tails let her guide him back to her breasts, he blushed as she guided him in how to caress  
and roll them, the were soft and fit tht the same time! Bunnie moaned and gasped  
lightly, moving to lay out on the couch next to him, her head over his lap as she grinned  
mischievously and gently lowered her muzzle down while stroking him, taking his shaft  
in. Tails eyes went wide then closed as he let out a soft surprised groan, his slight thrusts  
seemed to quicken as she sucked him in deeply, feeling his tip rub the back of her mouth  
as she slipped a paw down to very gently caress his furry sac. This made Tails arch his  
hips a bit, thrusting a bit more eagerly into her muzzle. Bunnie moaned softly, he had a  
wonderful taste, she began to bob up and down the stiff foxhood, dragging her tongue up  
and down the hot flesh, mmming a bit as she tasted a bit of pre that oozed out of his tip.  
Tails was in heaven, one paw rubbing Aunt Bunnie s breast, the other gripping the  
cushion as he whimpered softly. Bunnie licked up his pre and sucked all the more on his  
member. She suddenly pulled off for a moment, stroking him with a gentle rhythm as  
more of his sweet pre oozed out. She waited till a good amount coated his tip before she wly wly drew her tongue around the sensitive head, watching him rise up and squeal softly,  
shaking wildly as she sucked the tip in and nibbled at it lightly, before sliding her whole  
head up and down it in a slow steady rhythm. Tails thrust against her warm muzzle,  
rubbing his tip against the top of her throat as she eagerly and hungrily bobbed his length!  
Bunnie smiled around his shaft, sucking deeply on it, using both paws to stroke his  
foxhood when she bobbed her head up and almost off, only to sink right down on it  
again, right to the root. She could feel his body tremble and tense, he was ready to give  
her his seed, she wanted it deep in her. As gently as she could, she slowly withdrew her  
muzzle from him and sat up.

Tails gasped and blinks in surprise.

a...a...why did you stop?" he asked, he foxhood burning with

unquenched desire.

Bunnie grinned down at him.

"Because I want ya lls seed where it belongs..." she said with a smile.

She rose up on her metal knees and moved herself over his erection and

very slowly began to lower herself. She took a gentle hold of his shaft

and guiit rit right to her entrance, then letting go and letting her own

weight gently impale her on his burning hot foxmeat, letting out a

gasping sigh as she did, feeling his length enter and fill her.

Tails gasped deeply as she mounted him, almost immediately

thrusting his member right up into her all the way as the pleasure quite

nearly overwhelmed him. His paws went to her metal hips and stroked them

softly as she lowered herself on all the way and got comfortable.

Bunnie grinned down at Tails once he was fully seated inside her.

"You wanna be on top, my little fox?" she giggled.

Tails nodded quite readily yes, unable to speak for all the

pleasure and ecstasy he was feeling.

Bunnie smiled and gently took a hold of him, keeping him from

slipping out as she laid down and rolled over onto her back, pulling

Tails up on top of her, his stiff, hot member still pressed deep into her

insides.

"Whenever ya are ready," she said with a smile.

Tails didn't need a second invitation to take advantage of the

situation. He pulled his shaft out almost all the way then plunged it

back into Bunnie's now dripping sex, pressing down and in all the way, as

he paws gripped hers and pressed them back down against the bed, holding

her down as he began to thrust steadily into her, pulling all the way out

and pumping all the way in as far as he could go.

At first, Bunnie was surprised by the onslaught Tails had suddenly

released, but she was quick to get with the program, squirming under him

and thrusting her hips up to meet each one of his foreward thrusts as she

gasped and moaned in the extreme passion each thrust caused her to feel.

She could already tell that her mound was already wet with her juices as

the fox cub thrust hard and deep inside her with every motion.

Tails wouldn't let up for a moment, the ancient animal instinct

to mate gripping the cub's mind as he thrust and pushed his way into

Bunnie's love mound again and again, forcing her to cry out in ecstasy

every moment. he began to gasp and moan, himself, feeling his shaft

practically pumping precum into her, getting ready for the final rush as

he pounded aat hat her mecilessly.

Bunnie, meanwhile was finding it hard to hold out. The pistoning

shaft in her body was driving her to the edge before she even had a

chance totroltrol it. With no warning at all, her body was rocked with a

powerful orgasm, causing her world to explode in a mixture of passion,

lust and ecstasy again and again as her mound dripped and flowed with her

passionate cum again and again, making it even easier for the fox cub

holding her down to finish the job.

In only a few second after Tails had seen Aunt Bunnie cum from his

actions, he felt himself rushing over the edge and, with a final yelp,

plunged himself deep into Bunnie's body just as his shaft exploded inside

her, pumping load after load of rich, hot, foxcum again and again,

filling her and warming her to her very depths as he literally ground

his crotch to hers, holding her tightly as he moaned in the pleasure he felt.

unniunnie's orgasm was just beginning to fade when she felt Tails

release inside her, filling her with the wonderful feeling of hot cum. She held Tails  
tightly

to her and smiled as she basked in her afterglow and the warm seed

filling her body.

Tails soon collapsed against Bunnie's body once his orgasm had

passed and the two lay there for several minutes before either of them

spoke.

"Well?" Bunnie managed to get out breathlessly "Now you know how

it feels..."

Tails mumbled something and began nuzzling her breasts softly. Bunnie smiled and  
strokes the young fox's head softly as he rubbed

his muzzle against her firm large soft globes and licked at them gently

"Thank you, Aunt Bunnie," he mumbled.

Bunnie smiled and nodded.

Anything for ya, sugar fox," she said.

"Can we do it again?" Tails asked as Bunnie hugged him close to her.

Hmm, sure, if ya feel up to it.  
Tails blushed and nodded.  
Will you rub me again?  
Bunnie rolled them over and slipped off of him with a soft slurp, both of them moaning.  
Bunnie caressed his muzzle and let him run his paws across her sex.  
Oooo, doesn t it feel good, your seed is soo warm.  
Tails blushed as he realized that she was smiled at his swelling 5 in cock. She took him  
by the paw and lead him to her bed and sat him down, kneeling between his thighs,  
stroking the underside of his shaft as she nuzzled his balls, lapping at them as she took  
them, one at a time, into her mouth. Tails whined and moaned, groaning as she lapped up  
and down the underside of his cock. She showed him tender loving care, as she swirled  
his tongue around the broad tip, making him jerk and gasp. He smiled lovingly, watching  
her side his slick tip into her cute mouth, sliding up and down his shaft, driving him wild.  
As he watched her, whining and grunting. Tails looked her over, her brown fur, long  
ears, metal legs and arm and her firm large C-cups, soo beautiful. He blushed as she  
straddled his lap, guiding his paws to roll her firm breasts, he shyly took a nipple into his  
mouth to nurse as she ground agt hit him, paws caressing his neck and muzzle. Bunnie  
guided one of his paws between her thighs, gasping as he shyly, lightly stroked her damp  
sex, feeling her jerk as his shy gentle fingers caressed her. She suddenly pressed her  
muzzle to his mine, in a hard passionate kiss! Tails gasped into the kiss, his fingers  
jerking, making her moan into the kiss as she caressed his chest lightly. Bunnie broke the  
kiss and leaned forward and offered him her nipple again, he latched on and sucked for  
all he could, she groaned and smiled, calling him her good foxie. He felt her warm milk  
flowing into him. She smiled, stroking his ears as she told him that she loved him. She  
reached back to stroke his hard cock, smiling as he moaned and whimpered. She pulled  
her nipple free, kissing him hotly, rising up, one paw on his shoulder, the other paw  
steadying his cock as she guided herself down onto him, groaning and gasping as he slid  
into her, soo hot, tight and wet! He groaned and whined, fingers digging into the couch.  
She gasped and whimpered, trembling as his hard cock slipped slowly into her, spreading  
her slowly. She adjusted to him and began to ride him slowly at first. He whimpered and  
groaned as she rode, she was soo tight! As she rode him, her firm breasts bounced with  
each movement. They gasped and moaned to each other, she began to bounce on his  
shaft, growling and holding him to her bts, ts, feeling his eager tongue caress her soft  
furred mounds. She groaned and began to ride him roughly, causing the couch to bounce  
wildly! Her tail wiggled wildly as she bounced on his shaft, gripping his shoulders as she  
kissed him, her toes curling. She growled and began to ride him harder, bouncing up and  
down on his shaft, making him grunt and moan, gripping her hips as she went wild! She  
cried out as she came, riding him like a pony! He cried out, howling as he filled her with  
his seed! She roared, as she came, his cock swelling up in her, her juices coating his  
groin and her thighs! She collapsed against him, smiling. He grunted and moaned with  
joy, stroking her back as they panted and gasped for breath. He loved her soo.  
How was that sugar fox?  
Oh Aunt Bunnie... , that was all he could gasp.  
Think ya can muster one more, I would really like to have ya in my buns.  
Tails nodded and blushed.  
Bunnie rose off of him with a long slow slurp, both of the moaned softly. She knelt  
between his legs, kissed him hotly. Their tongues dueled, exploring each other s mouths,  
twining together. He let out a soft moan as she gripped his cock and began to gently  
stroke him. His paws rolling and caressing her breasts gently. She kissed down his  
chest, making him pant and huff softly. She stopped to lick and nibble his hard nipples  
before continuing. He whined softly, blushing at her nibbles. He blushed as she kissed  
around the base of his shaft, moving gently to kiss his balls, pulling one, then the other  
into her mouth, sucking gently on them, making them wet. She finished this before  
pressing her lips to his tip in a loving gentle kiss. He shuddered and gasped softly,  
moving a paw gently to the back of her head.  
MMmmm, Aunt Bunnie...  
She moaned and opened her mouth, slowly swallowing his tip. She sucked gently as she  
swirled her tongue around, working the upper surface, then under the base of the head,  
where it is most sensitive. He huffed and groaned, lifting his hips and moaning her as he  
cupped a breast and rolled it lightly, moaning her name.  
Oh, AH, UNNNN, AHHHHH! Oh Aunt Bunnie!  
She moaned at his statement and took a bit more of him into her mouth. Soon she had a  
mouthful of sweet hot fox cock! Each suck and lick brought groans, whimpers and  
moans from her pretty foxie! He spurted precum into her mouth, soo sweet that she  
sucked eagerly to get more, stroking his shaft as she bobbed up! He jerked and  
whimpered softly, she knew he was ready!  
Oh Aunt Bunnie, oh my pretty bunny...  
She pulled off, giving him one last long lick and got onto her knees, lifting her ass, tail  
wiggling. Tails moved behind her and eagerly pressed hit hat hard tip to her needy ass.  
He coated her bud all over with his sweet precum, moaning.  
Oh Aunt Bunnie, your soo hot, but I don t know what to do!  
Just go with ya feelings.  
She looked back lovingly at him and nodded. He blushed as he slowly pressed forward,  
his tip gently spreading her tight ass wide! She let out a squeal and whimpered softly,  
loving the hard shaft slowly plunging her ass. He kept saying he was sorry and begged  
forgiveness as his hard shaft pressed on, filling her, spreading her to the point she cried  
out in joy! She cried out and shuddered, burying her face into the nearest pillow. He  
stopped when he bottomed out, her ass cradled in his hips. He kissed and caressed her  
shoulders and neck, moaning and huffing as his paws gentle caressed her firm full  
breasts.  
Oh Aunt Bunnie, I m sorry if I hurt you.  
Oh Tails, ya didn t hurt me! It feels wonderful, ya lls cock fills me full of ya  
love, your sweet, gentle, tender love. It makes me feel so alive. Oh please Tails, take  
me! Take me, Please!  
She reached back and gently caressed his muzzle, showing him she wanted this, wanted  
him, badly! He kissed her fingers and palm gently. His lips moving to her neck and  
shoulders making her moan softly. He blushed and smiled softy as he nodded. He  
slowly pulled it out a bit, hesitated, then pushed back in just as slowly, repeating it over  
and over again! shudshuddered, whimpered and cried out with each movement, begging  
him not to stop! His cock felt like fire inside her, she loved it sooo! Tails didn't need a  
second invitation to take advantage of the

situation. He pulled his shaft out almost all the way then plunged it

back into Bunnie's ass, pressing down and in all the way, as

his paws gripped her shoulders and pressed her breasts down against the bed, holding

her down as he began to thrust steadily into her, pulling all the way out

and pumping all the way in as far as he could go.

At first, Bunnie was surprised by the onslaught Tails had suddenly

released, but she was quick to get with the program, squirming under him

and thrusting her ass up to meet each one of his foreward thrusts as she

gasped and moaned in the extreme passion each thrust caused her to feel.  
Tails wouldn't let up for a moment, the ancient animal instinct

to mate gripping the cub's mind as he thrust and pushed his way into

Bunnie's ass again and again, forcing her to cry out in ecstasy

every moment. Tails began to gasp and moan, himself, feeling his shaft

practically pumping precum into her, getting ready for the final rush as

he pounded away at her mercilessly.

Bunnie, meanwhile was finding it hard to hold out. The pistoning

shaft in her body was driving her to the edge before she even had a

chance to control it. With no warning at all, her body was rocked with a

powerful orgasm, causing her world to explode in a mixture of passion,

lust and ecstasy again and again as her mound dripped and flowed with her

passionate cum again and again.

She cried out and came all over the sheets, her ass clenched him and he let out a loud  
moan and pushed into her deep! In only a few second after Tails had seen Aunt Bunnie  
cum from his

actions, he felt himself rushing over the edge, he pounded her harder, wanting to cum in  
her! Her twitching ass and shaking body drove him over the edge and, with a final ,

plunged himself deep into Bunnie's body just as his shaft exploded inside

her, his tip flared and he unloaded his love into her, pumping load after load of rich, hot,  
foxcum again and again,

filling her and warming her to her very depths as he literally ground

his crotch to her ass, holding her tightly as he moaned in the pleasure he felt.

Bunnie's orgasm was just beginning to fade when she felt Tails

release inside her, filling her with the wonderful feeling of hot cum.! She cried out  
louder, calling to him, her ass milking him for all his seed as she came again!  
OH TAILS, I FEEL IT! I FEEL YA LOVE!  
He shuddered and ground into her slowly, letting his cock fill her until it slowed to a  
dribble! He moaned and nipped playfully at her neck, his paws rolling her breasts softly,  
grinding against her as she came and came! His hard cock sputtering and finishing it s  
duty. Bunnie looked back at Tails, his tails sticking straight out, eyes closed in ecstasy,  
and smiled as she basked in her afterglow and the warm seed

filling her body.

Tails soon collapsed against Bunnie's back once his orgasm had

passed and the two lay there for several minutes before either of them

spoke.

My sweet sugar fox...  
Aunt Bunnie...  
They ended up laying on their side, his slowly softening cock deep inside her.  
They caressed each other, moaning and sighing. His paws caressed her chest, one hand  
moving down her stomach and to her dripping sex, gently stroking it. She shuddered as  
she reached back with one paw to caress his side, the other rubbing his neck and stroking  
his ears as they kissed passionately.  
They both spent the next half hour together, recovering,

exchanging nuzzles and kisses before Bunnie got up and helped tails get dressed and sent  
him off on his way. She smiled, knowing Sally was going to have alot of fun with him.

Bunnie made note of his wish and told Sally, who liked the idea and when she could,  
she would spend some quality time with Tails.  
That evening, Bunnie met the newest addition to the team, a handsome cat.  
Bunnie was standing with Sally when she saw him.  
Sally girl, who is that tall hunk of hot cat?! =  
Sally grinned as she looked where Bunnie was looking.  
Oh, I see you have picked out our newest member, his name is Mat.  
Yeow, that is one very cute male, but why is he soo tall?  
Why don t you ask him.  
Sally shooed Bunnie in Mat s direction. They were going over the sweeps for tomorrow  
as she stood by him. He was a whole head taller, maybe a bit more, than most males.  
Bunnie bushed her shoulder against his arm, Mat turned a bit, and smiled at her. After  
the meeting, Bunnie approached him.  
Hi, I m Bunnie. , she held out her metal paw, the test.  
Glad to met ya Bunnie, call me Mat. , Mat took hold of her metal paw and gave  
it a playfull squeeze. This made Bunnie smile, as did Sally who was watching them.  
Care to join me? , Mat asked, patting the spot on the log next to him. Bunnie  
smiled and sat next to him, folding her metal legs under her, a dainty guesture.  
So where are ya from Mat?  
Well, I m from the western ridge. , Mat smiled..  
They sure grow em big there.  
That they do. , Mat chuckled.  
It was then and there that Bunnie decided to flirt with the tall handsome athletic male. As  
they chatted, she brushed her breasts aginst his arm and let her ears droop on his  
shoulder. To her surprise, Mat let his tail bush hers and wrap around her waist. Mat  
found the partially robotized, very sexy bunny intreging and arousing. Bunnie tried not  
to blush as the intimate touch of his tail around her waist was very exciting to her. No  
other male would be so intimate.  
Would ya like to come over for some dinner?  
I would be more than happy to visit your hut and enjoy your cooking.  
Bunnie blushed and lead the way, he held her metal paw the whole way! She made him a  
light dinner, rather filling with what they had avaible. After the meal they sat on the  
couch and held paws and cuddled for a while, she had soft fur and he didn t mind her  
metal parts at all. Mat leaned back, lettig Bunnie rest her head on his chest as he wrapped  
his arms around her. Bunnie sighed happily, licking his chin playfully, as he licked and  
nibbled her ears. It was getting late when Mat sighed, he had to go out on day patrol.  
Bunnie pouted, till he cupped her chin and gently pulled her into a long deep kiss. After  
that, nothing happened. But for Bunnie, there was always tomorrow.  
The next day, he came over and had lunch with her. As they sat on the couch,  
Bunnie smiled and drew Mat into a soft kiss, her tongue urging his to action. Mat didn t  
want to disappoint. As he dueled with her, she guided his paws to her top, sliding it  
down and placing her firm mounds in his paws. Mat gently rolled and caressed the  
perfect mounds, rolling her nipples between his fingers as he kissed her. He felt the heat  
and need they put out! Bunnie broke the kiss and smiled, rising to her feet and  
undressing. She was hot! Her firm breasts were capped with dark nipples, and her body  
was toned and firm. She sat down and slowly, teasingly spread her metal legs and  
showed off her tight wet slit, framed by light brown fur.  
I wanna be ya love. Will you take me?  
Mat smiled, leaning down to kiss her cleavage.  
Yes, my love.  
She smiled and leaned against me.  
My kitty.  
Mat undressed and blushed as she smiled, eyes getting wide at the sight of his shaft. He  
had a long thick sheath with 9 inch catcock hidden within. He kissed her hotly, tongues  
dueling again, his paws massaging her perfect mounds. She moaned and whimpered as  
one of his paws descended to her bunny cunny and cupped it, rubbing slowly. She  
moaned and began to hump his paw as he moved to suckle her nipples. She cried out,  
writhing. She had sensitive nipples! Mat teased her for a while, nipping and nibbling her  
nipples. Mat s fingers stroked the edges of her sex, sliding across the damp lips as he  
slipped one in, she jerked and squealed! Mat kissed his way down between her legs and  
dinned on her bunny cunny, his rough tongue delving deep for her treasured bunny  
honey! Bunnie gripped his head, bucking and humping his face, calling out to her love  
kitten, her sweet lover! He pulled off her, rising to kiss her, her sweet honey on his lips.  
Mat pulled her to her feet, holding her against him as he reached back to rub her tailbase,  
she cooed and pushed her rear against his paw, she really seemed to like that. She  
wrapped her paw around his sheath and began to stroke it, lightly at first! Mat moaned  
and leaned toward the wall, a tremor of pleasure raced up his spine. Mat leaned back  
against the wall, watching as she slowly slid to her knees and lapped shyly at his sheath,  
cooing to it as she rubbed it lightly.  
Oh Gawd! Just enjoy yourself love.  
She slowly ran her fingers along the sheath, blushing as she urged his tip out and then  
began to shyly suck at it. Mat moaned and growled lustfully, she gently cupped his balls  
and sucked on him hungrily. She moaned, blushing as he slowly slid out and hardened in  
her mouth, a 9 inch cathood. She pulled off of him, lapping at the tip.  
Am I doing good? , Bunnie smiled coyly.  
Yes sweetheart, oh yes, more!  
Bunnie took him back into her mouth, suckling lightly, bobbing as he guided her, making  
him moan loudly, seeing her breasts shivering, he got an idea.  
I want to try something.  
What my love?  
Lay back and place my cock between you breasts and begin rubbing them up and  
down.  
Like this? , Bunnie cooed as she laid back on the couch, guiding him onto her  
tummy as she placed his cock between her breasts and rubbing them up and down.  
Oh baby!  
Mat straddled her tummy and eagerly slid his cock between the soft firm caressing  
mounds as she held them together, he loved the way they felt on his sensitive shaft. She  
lapped at the upper side of his cock as he thrust between her breasts. Mat could have  
stayed there all night, but her scent rose to his nose, the pulled from between her breasts,  
cupping her chin and making her rise Sh She kissed him, blushing.  
Are you ready, my sweet bunny?  
Un Huh!  
Mat growled playfully and purred, nipping at her hard little nipples, sucking like a kitten.  
Bunnie moaned as his paws found them and rolled and fondled them. She trembled and  
cooed, arching her back, reaching for his cock! She guided him into her, she was hot and  
still tight! He groaned, pushing in slowly and feeling her tremble and jerk as he slowly  
pushed into her, feeling her tight sex warouaround him, he slowly slid to the root. She  
licked the tips of his ears and kissed him, as Mat slowly pulled out to the base of the tip  
and thrust back in, in a slow steady rhythm.  
Please, make your bunny moan, take me hard! , she gasped. That surprised him.  
You sure, it could hurt?  
I want to let you take me like your mate, breed me!  
Mat grinned, pulling out to the tip and holding it there.  
PLEASE! DON T tease me I need you NOW! , she whimpered and trembled.  
He plunged in, to the hilt, hard and fast, she cried out her joy, he set a hard pounding  
rhythm, she loved it. She gripped his shoulders, claws digging in a bit, it hurt, but he was  
okay, She had one metal leg around his waist, she was nimble, as Mat gave her the rough  
ride she asked for. Her large breasts bouncing wildly. He gripped her tight ass,  
squeezing and tweaking her tailbase as he drove every inch of his cathood into her! She  
cried out and nearly screamed as they mated right there, standing in the living room!  
Mat buried his face between her gyrating breasts, licking at the soft fur, hips pistoning  
hard and fast, his knot swelling up.  
Oh oh OHHHH LOVER, AAHHHHHHAAAAAAA I MMM  
CUUUMMMMMMMMIIIIINNNG! , Bunnie cried out and screamed! She was Right!  
Mat felt her tight sex get tighter, squeezing and gripping him as she came, locking down  
on his throbbing shaft, keeping him inside her. Her hot juices coating her thighs and his  
crotch, Mat couldn t hold back! He threw back his head, howling as he gave her every  
inch in a final thrust and gave her his seed again!  
BUUUUNNNNIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!  
MAAAAAAATTTTTTT!  
She cried out his name, thrusting her hips at him, riding out her orgasm! Mat kept  
humpingshorshort thrusts, feeding her body his seed. They stood there, trembling in post  
orgasmic bliss. She smiled at him as he licked her large breasts, and they still had the bed  
to use!  
They cuddled each other playfully for a while. Bunnie slowly pulled off of his  
shaft, gasping as he purred loudly. They laid on the floor and snuggled. Mat took time  
slowly buffing her cute butt, and rolling her large breasts with his paws. She cooed and  
whimpered slightly, still very aroused. They headed into the bed room, Bunnie crawled  
up onto the bed, her large breasts swinging like gorgeous pendulums. Bunnie had him sit  
on his knees, she padded up on all fours and nuzzled his hard cock, lapping at it as she  
rubbed her paws on his chest. He groaned softly, scritching her ears. Bunnie s long  
tongue wrapped around him, rubbing here and her as she opened her mouth wide and  
used her tongue to guide him in. Mat gasped and smiled, watching the show. Bunnie  
closed her mouth part way and began to bob up and down his shaft, letting her teeth rub  
against him lightly, making his yelp and moan. Mat rubbed his fingers along her long  
ears, panting and gasping!  
Soo good, wonderful my love, you smell wonderful!  
Bunnie pulled off, laid back, smiling, Mat knelt between her metal legs, caressing them  
lightly as he ran a paw down under her to caress her cute butt.  
Please lick your needy bunny s cunny. , she asked, gasping and moaning.  
Mat smiled, massaging her breasts, making her shiver and coo as he rolled them, leaning  
down to flick the tip of his tongue across her metal thighs before flicking it across her  
cunny. She gasped and pushed up a bit as he teased her, before nudging in and lapping  
up and down her sweet slot. She loved it, trembling and jerking when he hit her favorite  
spot, right on the button. Mat found he loved her muskyness, he inhaled her mating  
scent, a heady mixture of smells. She jerked hard as his paw slid up her body from her  
buns and found her slit, fingers lightly rubbing the edges of the moist inviting treasure.  
Bunnie gasped and whimpered as his fingers slide over the slippery mound of fur, one  
finger bumping her clit! She cried out, jerking hard. Mat smiled, teasing her, rubbing her  
nub in slow long circles, leaning down to lick up and down her, tasting her sweet juices.  
Bunnie cooed and chirred, panting as she rubbed one breast, pulling the hard nipple to her  
mouth. She was wet and dripping with need, Mat felt her tremble and twitch as a little  
orgasm passed through her. He rose up, pressing his cathood against her, laying it on her  
sex, her tail wiggling under her as she leaned up to kiss him hotly, tongues dueling. Mat  
kneaded her full large mounds, rolling them and using a light feathery touch to make her  
even more crazy. Bunnie rubbed her sex along the under side of his shaft, he needed her  
as much as she needed me! Bunnie leaned back, looking up at him, Mat nodded and  
gripped her hips, slowly sliding his shaft in, groaning with her. Bunnie squealed and  
whimpered, trembling with her tail wiggling as he slowly sank to the root. Mat began to  
stroke with a deep slow rhythm, loving her slowly. Bunnie gasped and whined as he  
leaned down to licked her ears, she pushed up at him with a bit more urgency. He  
groaned, her sex gripping and clenching at him, Mat felt wonderful. Bunnie and Mat  
rocked in a set rhythm, his paws sliding up her waist, finding lar large breasts as she  
wrapped her legs around him and held him, guided him into her again and again. They  
played like this for a while, till her need rose to a height of passion. Bunnie called out to  
him, begging for another hard loving. Mat growled, nipping her neck, gripping her  
ankles as he got ready. Mat lifted her legs high and spread them wide as he began to  
pound her with slow hard thrusts, bouncing her breasts wildly, shaking her frame with  
each pounding thrust. She cried out, whimpering and screaming with joy! Mat loved her  
harder and faster with each thrust, till they were humping like a pair of horny minks, the  
sound of his balls slapping her soft furred ass filled the room along with their cries of  
mating! They didn t care if anyfur heard them at all! They were in a mating heat! The  
bed pounced and shook as they came to a head, literally, Mat s shaft swelling, her sex hot  
and gripping. Bunnie cried out first, her tightness squeezing him hard, her hot juices  
literally spraying his hips and groin! Mat roared at the top of his lungs, her cries and his  
mixing into a symphony of ecstasy as he came inside her, jets of slippery catcum coating  
her insides, filling her with his seed! They collapsed onto the bed, his hips still pistoning  
his cathood into her, with smaller thrusts as he licked her musky neck and face. They  
trembled and called to each other, Mat s purring and Bunnie s chirring soft and loving.  
Mat was careful, since he was on top, her metal legs wrapped around his waist as he held  
her to him, her metal paw gently caressing his ears.  
That was great sugarfur.  
Thanks.  
Ya know, with us bunnies, once or twice just isn t enough.  
Oh really?  
Bunnie slipped off of him with a slurp and smiled.  
I ll be right back.  
Mat waited, rather in love with this bunny. She came back and sat at his feet. He laid  
back on the bed looking at her. Her large C-cup breasts were firm and each capped with  
very erect pink nipples, her pussy was framed by soft fur, the soft glistening lips, partially  
swollen with need. She leaned forward and kissed me softly.  
My love.  
As they sat on the bed, facing one and other, he gently wrapped her hands around his  
cock and gently guided her in how he wanted her to stroke it. He leaned back and let out  
a soft throaty groan! She lowered her lips and placed gentle kisses up and down the huge  
shaft and over the tip, moving down to lick and nuzzle his big balls. He was in heaven,  
she was soo gentle. She moaned and slowly swallowed the tip, sucking hungrily! He  
watched in amazement as she went down on him as far as she could, it was such an  
intense feeling! He lifted his hips and began to whimper and moan, yipping softly. She  
took his sounds as an okay and, happily went to work. Using her tongue and lips, she  
carefully took most of him into her, he always feared she might hurt her throat! She slide  
much of him in and out of her mouth, he reached out and rolled her firm breasts around,  
lightly pinching her hard nipples! She managed to drive him near the edge of orgasm and  
hold him there. He groaned and whined, she was very good. He wanted her.  
I want it inside you.  
With that, he pulled her off, laid back and had her straddle his lap. She moaned as he  
pressed my lips to her right nipple and began to suckle! She moaned and caressed his  
face calling him her Little baby Kitty! . She let him guide her, Mat held his shaft in one  
paw, the other on her metal hip as she slowly lowered her onto his shaft. He could feel  
the walls wrap around him and bego sqo squeeze him! Bunnie s head rolled back, she  
gasped and groaned, whimpering as he slid into her! He was very careful not to hurt her,  
holding her hips as he guided her down till he was fully seated in her, their groins pressed  
together. Bunnie leaned down and kissed lov lovingly, he slid his paws up to roll her  
firm large C-cups lightly, she moaned and let him suckle for a moment. He grinned  
around her nipple and gripped her hips, slowly guiding her up and down his shaft.  
Bunnie whimpered and squealedshe she rode him slowly rising up and down with careful  
strokes. Her wonderful wet tunnel felt soo good! He groaned and whined softly, gently  
caressing her buns as he began thrusting up to meet her on the down stroke. She groaned  
and grunted with me, his large cock felt soo good inside her. The sound of his cock  
slurping in and out of her sex was loud in their ears. Bunnie giggled, thinking of getting  
caught like this, if it was Sally, she would want to jump inunniunnie whimpered and  
groaned until she couldn t hold back! She rose up, pulling the nipple away, and rode him  
like a pony! He gripped her hips, licking and rubbing as much of her breasts as he could  
with his face and tongue. They called to each other, sounds rather than words as she  
squealed and cried out as she bounced on his lap. She squealed gad gasped loudly, his  
paws rising up, slowly working her breasts, her regular paw holding his shoulder, the  
metal one pawing his chest. She threw back her head and went nuts, bouncing wildly and  
out of control as she shuddered to an intense orgasm! She came and came hard, her  
pussy slamming shut, squeezing him like a vice as she screamed MMM MMMAAAAAATTTTT!  
He kept thrusting up into her and suddenly exploded, his cum spraying her insides,  
coating her with his love, his seed.  
BUUUUNNNNIIIIIIIEEEEEE!  
She cried out and rode him, bucking lightly till her orgasms past. She collapsed onto  
him, panting and smiling. He came soo much that some of it leaked out onto their joined  
loins!  
Oh Gawd, that was incredible!  
Thank you, I loved it too. , he smiled weakly.  
She smiled and slowly caressed his face and cuddled against him, her body shuddering  
with a big post orgasmic tremor. They cuddled for a few minutes, till he could slide out.  
She padded into the bathroom, taking another moment to relive herself, he leaned on his  
side.  
Bunnie, have you had many lovers?  
Not really, maybe two before ya.  
Can I ask who?  
Sure, it was Sonic, who was my first, then Tails.  
Tails?  
Sure, I caught him peaking on me and brought him in to lecture him and ended  
up making love.  
Really?  
Yep.  
Bunnie strolled back in and crawled into his arms kissing him hotly.  
ill ill revved up?  
Oh yeah! I want ya in my buns, if ya will.  
Of course, my sweet bunny, my love.  
Bunnie kneltweetween his legs, kissed him hotly. Their tongues dueled, exploring each  
other s mouths, twining together. He let out a soft moan as she gripped his cock and  
began to gently stroke him. His paws rolling and caressing her breasts gently. She kissed  
down his chest, making him pant and huff softly. She stopped to lick and nibble his hard  
nipples before continuing. He whined softly, blushing at her nibbles. He blushed as she  
kissed around the base of his shaft, moving gently to kiss his balls, pulling one, then the  
other into her mouth, sucking gently on them, making them wet. She finished this before  
pressing her lips to his tip in a loving gentle kiss. He shuddered and gasped softly,  
moving a paw gently to the back of her head.  
MMmmm, Bunnie...  
She moaned and opened her mouth, slowly swallowing his tip. She sucked gently as she  
swirled her tongue around, working the upper surface, then under the base of the head,  
where it is most sensitive. He huffed and groaned, lifting his hips and moaning her as he  
cupped a breast and rolled it lightly, moaning her name.  
Oh, AH, UNNNN, AHHHHH! Oh Bunnie!  
She moaned at his statement and took a bit more of him into her mouth. Soon she had a  
mouthful of sweet hot cat cock! Each suck and lick brought groans, whimpers and  
moans from her pretty kitty! He spurted precum into her mouth, soo sweet that she  
sucked eagerly to get more, stroking his shaft as she bobbed up! He jerked and  
whimpered softly, she knew he was ready!  
Oh my angel bunny, oh my pretty bunny...  
She pulled off, giving him one last long lick and got onto her knees, lifting her ass, tail  
wiggling. Mat moved behind her and eagerly pressed his hot hard tip to her needy ass.  
He coated her bud all over with his sweet precum, moaning. She looked back lovingly at  
him and nodded. He slowly pressed forward, his tip gently spreading her tight ass wider  
than the last cock in her! She let out a squeal and whimpered softly, loving the long thick  
hard shaft slowly plunging her ass. He kept saying he was sorry and begged forgiveness  
as his beast pressed on, filling her, spreading her to the point she cried out in joy! She  
cried out and shuddered, burying her face into the nearest pillow. He stopped when he  
bottomed out, her ass cradled in his hips. He kissed and caressed her shoulders and neck,  
moaning and huffing as his paws gentle caressed her firm full breasts.  
Oh my angel bunny, I m sorry if I hurt you.  
Oh Mat, ya didn t hurt me! It feels wonderful, ya lls cock fills me full of ya  
love, your t, gt, gentle, tender love. It makes me feel so alive. Oh please Mat, take me!  
Take me, Please!  
She reached back and gently caressed his muzzle, showing him she wanted this, wanted  
him, badly! He kissed her fingers and palm gently. His lips moving to her neck and  
shoulders making her moan softly. He smiled softy as he nodded. He slowly pulled it  
out a bit, hesitated, then pushed back in just as slowly, repeating it over and over again!  
She shuddered, whimpered and cried out with each movement, begging him not to stop!  
His cock felt like fire inside her, she loved it sooo! Mat didn't need a second invitation to  
take advantage of the

situation. He pulled his shaft out almost all the way then plunged it

back into Bunnie's ass, pressing down and in all the way, as

his paws gripped her shoulders and pressed her breasts down against the bed, holding

her down as he began to thrust steadily into her, pulling all the way out

and pumping all the way in as far as he could go.

At first, Bunnie was thrilled by the onslaught Mat had suddenly

released, and she was really eager and quick to get with the program, squirming under  
him

and thrusting her ass up to meet each one of for foreward thrusts as she

gasped and moaned in the extreme passion each thrust caused her to feel.  
Mat wouldn't let up for a moment, he thrust and pushed his way into

Bunnie's ass again and again, forcing her to cry out in ecstasy

every moment. Mat began to gasp and moan, himself, feeling his shaft

practically pumping precum into her, getting ready for the final rush as

he pounded away at her mecilessly.

Bunnie, meanwhile was finding it hard to hold ouThe The pistoning

shaft in her body was driving her to the edge before she even had a

chance to control it. With no warning at all, her body was rocked with a

powerful orgasm, causing her world to explode in a mixture of passion,

lust and ecstasy again and again as her mound dripped and flowed with her

passionate cum again and again.

She screamed and came all over the sheets, her ass clenched him and he let out a loud  
moan and pushed into her deep! Mat felt himself rushing over the edge, he pounded her  
harder, wanting to cum in her! Her twitching ass and shaking body drove him over the  
edge and, with a final yeowl,

plunged himself deep into Bunnie's body just as his shaft exploded inside

her, his tip flared and he unloaded his love into her, pumping load after load of rich, hot,  
catcum again and again,

filling her and warming her to her very depths as he literally ground

his crotch to her ass, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly as he  
moaned in the pleasure he felt.

Bunnie's orgasm was just beginning to fade when she felt Mat

release inside her, filling her with the wonderful feeling of hot cum.! She cried out  
louder, calling to him, her ass milking him for all his seed as she came again!  
OH MAT, I FEEL IT! I FEEL YA LOVE!  
He shuddered and ground into her slowly, letting his cock fill her until it slowed to a  
dribble! He moaand and nipped playfully at her neck, his paws rolling her breasts softly,  
grinding against her as she came and came! His hard cock sputtering and finishing it s  
duty. Bunnie looked back at Mat, his tail sticking straight out, eyes closed in ecstasy, and  
smiled as she basked in her afterglow and the warm seed

filling her body.

Mat soon collapsed against Bunnie's back once his orgasm had

passed and the two lay there for several minutes before either of them

spoke.

My sweet sugar kitty...  
Bunnie...  
They ended up laying on their side, his slowly softening cock deep inside her.  
They caressed each other, moaning and sighing. His paws caressed her chest, one hand  
moving down her stomach and to her dripping sex, gently stroking it. She shuddered as  
she reached back with one paw to caress his side, the other rubbing his neck and stroking  
his ears as they kissed passionately. It was the e good day, the beginning of a  
good friendship, both with Tails and Mat. Bunnie would share with them, loving them  
dearly. Only Sally held her heart closer, they were lovers longer.


End file.
